Underbalanced drilling is a technique used to drill oil and gas wells. Unlike traditional overbalanced drilling, the wellbore pressure is kept lower than the formation pressure. Underbalanced drilling provides several advantages over overbalanced drilling. It reduces drilling fluid invasion of the wellbore, which decreases wellbore damage and can reduce clean up time and improve recovery. It also allows the well to produce during drilling, which can increase the knowledge about the well itself.